How do you like me now? (Without Lyrics)
by CuteCat213
Summary: Non-Lyric'd Songfic, inspired by the song with the same name. Sakura learns the consequences of her high school choices... too late to change anything. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema/TemaShika.


Disclamer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls of the school, listening to the whispers that surrounded him. Sakura Haruno, valedictorian, the most popular girl in the entire high school, was getting even more attention than usual, and Naruto was doing his best to hold in his laughter. To think that he'd had a crush on her up until last month, it made him shudder in horror. The pink haired girl stopped before another girl with navy blue hair, "Blind-eyes."

The other looked up fearfully, "Y-yes?"

"Flee."

Hinata 'eeped' and ran over to where her friends were waiting. Naruto stopped next to his best and only friends, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Gaara. Kiba looked between him and the cherry-blossom girl, "Dish, man. What's going on?"

The blonde held up a finger, telling them to wait a moment. Sakura exited the double doors that led down to the football field and her current flavor of the week, Hinata's cousin Neji. Not three seconds after the doors shut, a feminine scream resounded through all of Konoha. Naruto smiled smugly.

"What h-happened, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned to them and his smile turned into his signature foxy grin, "I broke into the stadium last night and wrote Sakura's phone number on the fifty-yard line."

Shino spoke up, "That seemed a rather excessive scream for such a prank. Why did she shriek so loudly?"

"Because under it, I wrote 'Call for a good time'."

Kiba broke out into huge gales of laughter, Hinata couldn't help but break into peals of giggles herself, and even Shino snickered lightly while Gaara smirked. The red-head spoke, "As amusing as I find this, why did you do it?"

Naruto interlaced his fingers behind his head, "Three reasons. One, to get attention. Two, to get Neji to see what a shrew the pink thing is. Three, because she said I played my guitar too loud. You can make fun of me for alot of things, but not the things I care most about; primarily my friends and my music."

* * *

Sakura scoffed, "That failure? Tennessee? I don't even know where that is."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "It's a village in the Land of Snow. Good for up-and-coming music wannabes. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Gaara Sabaku all transferred as of yesterday. Naruto and his two adoptive fathers, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino moved out of the apartment they've lived in for the past sixteen years. Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga family, sent his eldest daughter, Hinata, away to a distant family member up that way as well."

"That little church mouse?"

The gray haired male nodded and continued, "Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka family and Kiba's mother, sent him off that way as well, under the guise of starting a new branch of their animal clinics with his older sister, Hana."

"Hmph, mutt-boy should be put down, or neutered at the very least."

"Yes, well, moving on. I couldn't get info on why Shino or the Sabaku were sent, their families are extremely tight-lipped."

Sakura shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway, _they_ don't matter." she said and walked away.

* * *

"Sasuke?" a now nineteen-year old Sakura peeked around his study door and asked. She'd had a crush on him since they were children, and he'd finally agreed to go out with her in the last half of their senior year. They'd gotten married just out of school.

The raven looked up from the papers spread around his desk, "What is it, Sakura?" he asked in his usual cold voice.

She stepped farther into the room, "I-I was wondering if... If you agree with my going to the Nawaki Medical School. I've just gotten my acceptance letter, and a full scholarship from Tsunade-shishou if I accept."

The raven teen frowned, "We just got married, Sakura. Now isn't the time to be chasing foolish whims. You need to stay here and take care of the house. I work so you don't have to."

"But, it's always been a dream of mine to help others by being a doctor. This is my chance, and it won't even cost us anything."

Sasuke frowned harder, "You just found out you're pregnant. This is just the hormones talking. What do you propose to do with the baby when you go to school for hours on end everyday and I work all day at my father's company? I won't have my children raised by strangers. Besides, your standard response to disliking people is to punch them; you would never make it in the medical profession."

Sakura tried one last time, "But-"

"My answer is 'no', Sakura. I will not give my approval for this frivolity. Now, don't you have a meal to prepare?"

She stared at the floor and attempted to hold back her tears, "Y-yes, Sasuke-kun." she said and walked out.

* * *

Sakura stood in her grand white kitchen and stared at the counter, her hands closing into fists on the marble countertop. He was going to be out again all night tonight. She wasn't naive, she knew he was out with that little tramp, Karin.

In a fit of anger, she swept the bowl of fruit from the counter with her arm, her other hand covering her eyes in an attempt not to cry. The maid came running in at the sound of the bowl shattering against the wall, "Lady Uchiha!"

"Just clean it up, Kin! Clean it up and leave me to myself."

"Yes, my Lady."

The young woman bowed and cleaned up the mess with surprising efficiency and speed before scurrying out. Knowing the other was well out of hearing range, Sakura let the tears fall and didn't even try to hold back the sobs that tore at her throat.

Sakura heard sound from the door at the other side of the kitchen and looked up, seeing the twins standing there, watching her. She wiped at her face and pasted on a smile for her two four-year olds, "Hey, you two. Itachi, Obito, what are you doing down here at this hour? I put you to bed over an hour ago."

Obito hid behind his big brother, Itachi puffing himself up, being the braver older brother, "We heared you crying, Kaasan."

Embarrassed at letting her children see her in such a state, Sakura sighed and picked up the two toddlers, setting them at the table, "Kaasan was just a little sad. I'm all better now. Now what about you two? Couldn't sleep?"

Finally mustering his courage, Obito shook his head, "Uh-uh. Wanna wadio."

Sakura smiled, "Want to listen to the radio, huh? Okay, but just two songs, then it's off to bed again. Okay?"

They both nodded their heads and she got up to turn on the radio. The machine frizzed to life and an alarm clock-like ring was heard, "Hey there, people, that's sound means it's time for our midnight wake-up call. This is your local station beauty, Temari Nara. We have a special guest here with us tonight with his latest song. I give you a good personal friend of mine, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his actress wife, Hinata. Naruto?"

"Hey, there, Temari-chan, good to be here. Hello to everyone out there in radio-land, good to have you listening. Without further ado, here's my new song 'How do like me now?' so enjoy!"

* * *

Sakura walked down the street on the sidewalk. Skyscrapers and tall buildings surounded her on all sides as she went. Advertisements flashed in huge screens on every other building. People she went to school with when she was young stood in five-times size in flashing lights.

Chouji, the fat kid in her class, was now a world-class chef. He was standing on a sign, now slightly slimmer and posed with a cleaver in one hand and a ladle in the other, a banner over his head saying 'Never trust a skinny chef!'.

Ino, her best friend when they were children, which she herself had ruined over a rivalry for Sasuke, was now the best therapist around and was a part-time model.

Shikamaru Nara, laziest boy in the whole world, had made himself into a multi-billionaire by using his 200-plus I.Q. to play the stock market.

Lee, the boy overly obsessed with working out, was now a top fitness instructor, along with his original sensei who was still fit enough to outrun him, Might Gai.

Tenten, the girl with her hair up in buns and way too interested in sharp objects, now had her own armory that was visited by every weapon enthusiast in the world and was a supplier for the army.

Neji, church mouse-Hinata's cousin and one of her old high school boyfriends, was now a self-defense instructor, the best in the world.

Shino, the freaky bug-boy, was a famous entomologist for breeding a new type of bumble bee that was immune to the small bug that had been pushing bees to the brink of extinction, saving the plants that counted on them for pollination and the farmers and people that counted on the plants.

Kiba was now the leading veterinarian in the whole world, and a top dog breeder on the side, saving animals and selling his starter dog's pups for thousands a head. Akamaru, who had always been perched on the boy's head or hidden in his jacket somewhere in school, wasn't upset with his side of the bargain either.

Sai, the creepy and perverted effeminate boy that couldn't show an emotion if his life depended on it, was now a famous artist whose paintings graced every major gallery in the country and several others.

And here she was, wasting time in a strange city while her cheating husband was in a meeting, her baby boys at home with the house-keeper, seeing everything she could have been. She could have been up there with them, a world-renowned doctor, famous for all the lives she'd saved and all the good she'd done.

Sakura walked past an electronics' store and saw a movie playing, reminding her of the final two people in her class. A long-navy haired beauty was on the screen, along with another woman with lighter blue hair and blue eyes, as well as a man with gravity-defying silver hair.

_The man driving the sled of dogs looked back at his cargo, "Get down, princesses. We can't be spotted."_

_The lavender eyed girl nodded, "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."_

_The sled went over a large bump and the girl fell out of the sled, "Ahh!"_

_The other girl grabbed her hand, dragging her through the snow, "No! Imouto! Hold on! Come on, Hinata-chan, give me __your other hand!"_

_"Yukie-neechan, help me!"_

_Kakashi looked back, "Princess Hinata!"_

Sakura turned away from the television and looked at the one across the street, showing the same woman, now older. A red-headed girl held a microphone to the lavender-eyed woman, "So tell us, Hinata-san, what's it like being married to an international music superstar?"

Hinata shrugged, "I wouldn't really know, Tayuya-san, Naruto-kun hasn't changed from the day I first met him. He still brings me bouquets of lilies and sings me his newest songs in private concerts and hangs out with all our friends. Naruto-kun doesn't let fame go to his head, and everyday he shows me how much he still loves me."

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of screen, the camera moving to follow and catching a blond man with Hinata buried in his arms, "That's because I love you more every day, Hina-hime."

The reporter had stars in her eyes, she shook her head and held the microphone closer, "And you, Naruto-san? What's it like being married to a movie star?"

Naruto chuckled, "She's still the same Hinata I first went out with. She still blushes adorably when I bring her flowers, and sighs lovingly when I play my newest songs just for her, and puts up with all the stuff Kiba and I do when we all get together, acting like children worse than our kids and teaching them things that make their mothers shake their heads. And every day I try to think up ways to show her how very much she means to me. Hinata has always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. She's always known I could make my dreams come true."

Tayuya nodded, "And to those that didn't like you and didn't believe that you could get here?"

Naruto shrugged and smiled, "How do you like me now?"

* * *

x


End file.
